El Inquilino
by angekila
Summary: Por una apuesta, Anna tendrá que vivir con su mayor tentación: Yoh Asakura, su sexy inquilino quien guarda más de un secreto. ¿Podrá la rubia aguantar 30 días? Re-Subido
1. Chapter 1

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE.

**EL INQUILINO**

**…**

**1\. Bienvenido a casa. **

**…**

—Anna, en verdad lo siento —decía cierto inglés acostada en su cama mientras veía a la rubia ponerse su ropa— no quise que esto pasara.

La rubia terminó de ponerse su pantalón y recorrió la habitación tratando de localizar su camisa.

—No te preocupes, además… no es la primera vez que te pasa Lyserg.

Se sentó en la cama aún desnudo bastante triste y tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, o mejor aún, lo que no había pasado.

—No sé qué me pasa, simplemente no puedo controlarlo, prometo que será diferente la próxima vez.

Anna estaba bastante molesta y mentalmente juró que no habría próxima, sin embargo, no podía mostrar su enojo frente a él, no quería bajar aun más la casi inexistente autoestima de su novio.

—Lyserg, tal vez sea el exceso de trabajo, o los problemas que tienes en Inglaterra, y si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el único hombre que sufra de estas cosas, ya sabes, impotencia… o en el caso de hoy… la rapidez para acabar ciertos asuntos… —no quería sonar tan directa.

Lyserg se levantó de la cama y puso su mano en la boca de Anna buscando detener lo que iba a decir.

—¡Shhhh!… no digas esas cosas, las paredes tienen oídos, soy muy joven para tener ese tipo de problemas.

Anna quitó bruscamente de su rostro la mano de él, le dio la espalda y terminó de abotonarse su camisa

—Y lastimosamente la que sufre soy yo, vístete —Su tono de voz delató su enojo.

Lyserg se sentía avergonzado y humillado, se agachó y recogió sus bóxer; cuando se los puso vio a Anna completamente vestida y saliendo del cuarto.

—Dame cinco minutos y te llevaré a casa.

Anna no quería estar cerca de él, al menos no por esa noche, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

—Tengo mi propio auto, nos vemos mañana.

.

.

.

-¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? ¿Rabia? ¿Ira? Eso era poco para todas las sensaciones que experimentaba, y para su desgracia, tenía que manejar moderadamente: el mundo no tenía la culpa de su relación con el inglés. Era la cuarta vez en el mes que intentaban y siempre era lo mismo, la única que se quedaba con las ganas era ella.

Llegó a su departamento, tiró sus cosas al sofá y dejó sus sandalias a mitad de la sala, mañana tendría tiempo para organizar ese desorden. Entró a la cocina en busca de su café nocturno y así poder dormir para tratar de olvidar esa estúpida noche, pero la vida odiaba a Anna y sus planes no se cumplirían, la puerta de su departamento se abrió y su peculiar vecina era todo lo que la rubia no necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Déjame adivinar, por tu cara supongo que hoy Lyserg tampoco pudo ¿cuál fue el problema esta vez? ¿Ni siquiera empezó o terminó antes de lo debido? —su risa ocupó todo el lugar.

Anna volteó y la miró con ganas de matarla.

—Si vienes a joderme o burlarte puedes irte, créeme, no estoy de humor para tus bromas, y además mañana tienes clase temprano.

—Eres tan predecible Anna, ¿quién lo diría? Lyserg, el inglés más deseado de toda la universidad con problemitas, y ¡vaya! Qué terribles problemas, ¿y lo peor de todo sabes qué es? La mayor perjudicada es su amada novia. Este caso es digno para un _talk show _¿no lo crees?

Si Pilika no fuera su mejor amiga le hubiera estallado un florero en la cabeza.

—Está bien, síguete burlando, no me interesa, amo a Lyserg y eso incluye sus problemas, ¿y quién te dijo que necesito sexo para ser feliz con él?

Esta vez no fue una risa, fue una carcajada.

—Ajá, sí claro, obvio, si tú estás conforme con esa relación entonces yo soy novia del hombre desnudo que está en mi cama ahora —intentó calmarse al ver lo irritable que estaba su amiga— Anna por favor, no quieras engañarte, admítelo, no tienes el valor suficiente para terminarle, hace mucho su relación se estancó y sabes que esto va mucho más allá de lo sexual.

Pilika no mentía, si algo agradecía Anna, era esa sinceridad y franqueza de su amiga.

—Bien ya es tarde, vete de mi casa. No quiero que tu hermano venga y me haga un interrogatorio.

Si Pilika era su mejor amiga, Horo-Horo no estaba muy lejos de ser prácticamente un hermano mayor.

—¿Estás insatisfecha o sorda?

—¿Eh?

—Te lo dije, hay un hombre desnudo en mi cama.

—¿Ren?

—No Anna, el príncipe Felipe, por supuesto es el Tao, solo me acuesto con él, ya sabes, el aparato reproductor del joven empresario funciona perfectamente.

—Pilika ¿hasta cuándo van a seguir ustedes dos así? Es una estupidez lo que hacen, es obvio para todos que entre ustedes hay algo más que solo sexo ¿Por qué no maduran y tienen relación como los adultos que supuestamente son?

—Anna, esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces, así estamos bien, ninguno de los dos quiere compromisos y… es mejor así —Sus últimas tres palabras tenían un tono triste.

—¿Por qué no admites que te enamoraste de él? El mundo no se acabará, créeme.

Pilika no quería seguir hablando de ese tema, y sabía cómo cambiarlo.

—Tus padres llamaron en la tarde, dijeron que no contestabas y querían saber cómo estabas.

—La próxima vez que te llamen, les cuelgas, no quiero nada de ellos.

Maldito orgullo de la rubia. Pilika fue al comedor y le mostró unas facturas y recibos.

—¿Y es que tus deudas se pagarán solas? Anna deja tu soberbia a un lado, necesitas dinero y tus padres pueden dártelo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Hace más dos años que no vivo con ellos, salí de casa con mis maletas y gritando que estaría mejor, y hasta el momento es así; es cierto, tengo unas deudas, aún no consigo quien rente el cuarto libre y eso me tiene un poco limitada, pero no, ni hablar, no volveré con ellos, ni les pediré dinero —Pilika iba a rechistar pero Anna siguió hablando— y tampoco quiero el tuyo o el de tu hermano.

Fin de la discusión. La mujer de cabello azul suspiró derrotada, lo mejor era descansar.

—Eres imposible, que descanses, nos vemos en la mañana.

Odiaba discutir con Pilika, pero la situación se le salía de las manos.

—Tú igual.

**… … …**

Estaba desesperado, ¿Qué karma era el que pagaba? ¿Había matado a alguien en sus vidas pasadas? En sus años juveniles se le inflaba el ego después de sus encuentros con cualquier mujer que conocía en alguna fiesta…entonces ¡¿Por qué no podía complacer a la mujer que supuestamente amaba?!

Su celular vibró, lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó de mala gana, ¡maldición! Lo que le faltaba, más problemas. Lo que menos quería era viajar a Inglaterra y precisamente ahora que su relación con la rubia pendía de un hilo.

**… … …**

—Creí que ya estabas vestido —Pilika se recostó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Y yo que creí que lo haríamos de nuevo ¿Tan mal fue esta vez que me estás sacando de tu casa?

Ren nunca estaba mal, pero obvio no lo admitiría. Entró a la habitación y empezó a recoger la ropa de su amante.

—Mi hermano llegará en cualquier momento, y créeme, por el bien de todos, es mejor que no te vea aquí y mucho menos a esta hora, y peor aún, desnudo y en mi cuarto.

—¿Aún piensa que eres virgen? —le dijo en un tono algo burlón cosa que molestó a la dueña del cuarto.

—Muy chistosito, Tao —le dijo ofendida mientras le lanzaba la ropa por la cara— tienes cinco minutos para irte de mi casa.

—¿Sabes Pilika? —La ainu se quedó en el marco esperando a que Ren hablara— No cambiaría mi vida por nada del mundo— ella salió del cuarto y Ren comenzó a vestirse.

**… … …**

Anna había despertado de buen humor, al parecer su cama había amortiguado sus problemas.

Salió de su cuarto ya vestida para irse a trabajar y cuando pasó por el comedor, Pilika estaba leyendo el periódico.

Uno, dos tres…

—¿Qué haces acá, Usui?

—Tengo hambre —respondió con simpleza sin despegar los ojos de lo que leía.

No tenía caso irritarse, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba y honestamente, lo que menos quería, era empezar el día de mal humor.

—Ya te traigo café.

Entró a la cocina dispuesta a hacer desayuno para dos. Todo transcurría con normalidad, comieron juntas y mientras Anna lavaba los platos el timbre sonó, eso sí era raro, no eran ni las 7 ¿quién sería a esta hora?

—¡Annaa!, te busca tu novio —dijo la Usui mientras veía con desprecio al inglés, algo en él nunca le gustó, pero era el príncipe azul de su mejor amiga, tenía que aceptarlo.

Anna salió de la cocina extrañada, Lyserg nunca llegaba sin avisar y menos tan temprano, no obstante, lo primero que notó fueron las maletas.

—No pensaras vivir aquí, ¿o sí?

—También te amo Anna ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —no se molestó en disimular su sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo esperas que amanezca? Tiene un novio que no la complace sexualmente —intervino Pilika mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa, sin importarle la mirada fulminante de Anna; la palabra prudencia no existía en su vocabulario.

Lyserg trató de ignorar el comentario y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Anna que aún seguía mirando a la Usui

—Anna ¿recuerdas la carpeta que te di para que guardaras?

—Si está en mi cuarto —respondió aún sin mirarlo— Pilika ve y dile a Lyserg donde los guardé, no quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo, seguiré lavando los platos.

—Con ese imbécil ni a la puerta.

—No te preocupes tampoco me agradas, Pilika.

—¡¿Quieren dejar de pelear?! ¿Pilika puedes hacerme ese insignificante favor? Y tú inglés, deja que pelee sola.

Pilika se levantó de la mesa y Lyserg la siguió. Ella, entró primero al cuarto y el peli verde aprovechó para cerrar la puerta.

—¿Por qué cierras la pu… —Pilika no pudo terminar, el inglés se había lanzado sobre ella y juntos cayeron en la cama de la rubia— ¿Qué crees que ha…

El inglés la estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de eso.

**… … …**

—¡Profesor Usui!

Horo-Horo reconoció esa voz y automáticamente una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Tamiko?

—Solo quería preguntarle algunas cosas para mi tesis, usted dijo que le pidiera ayuda si tenía problemas.

El Usui estaba como en trance, simplemente no daba más, sus sentimientos hacia la joven estudiante eran muy grandes.

—Claro, con gusto, eres mi asistente en el laboratorio ¿por qué no te ayudaría?

Hubo un silencio incómodo que la estudiante supo finalizar.

—Entonces… ¿le parece si nos vemos el viernes?

—Perfecto, te espero en el laboratorio el viernes Tamiko.

—Damuko.

—¿Ah?

—Que me diga Damuko, somos amigos ¿no? Digo, eso creo.

—Sí, claro, somos amigos, entonces hasta el viernes.

Horo-Horo vio cómo su estudiante se perdía entre la masa de gente, y cuando la perdió de vista retomó su camino.

Cruzó un par de pasillos, subió unos pisos y llegó a su oficina, entró y se asustó al ver a Ren en su silla.

—¿Ahora coqueteas con estudiantes? Esa no me la sabía profesor

—No estoy para chistes Ren, y quítate, esa es mi silla.

—Vamos Horo, cuenta, ¿quién es?

No tenía otra escapatoria, el Tao era demasiado persistente y ninguna excusa sería suficiente.

—Se llama Tamiko Kurobe, fui su profesor en algunas materias y desde hace dos años es mi asistente en el laboratorio, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Y por esa razón desde hace dos años no sales con nadie —Horo se sonrojó— Bien, esa tal Tamiko tiene mi aprobación.

—¿Aprobación?

—Sí, eres mi mejor amigo, no dejaré que salgas con cualquiera.

El Usui sonrió y eso alivianó el ambiente.

—Gracias Ren.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

**… … …**

Pilika se sentía asqueada ¿cómo ese imbécil podía ser tan canalla? Cuando pudo mover sus piernas lo primero que hizo fue darle un rodillazo donde más le dolía, si era impotente, con ese golpe sin duda se había quedado estéril.

—¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!? —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para mostrar su enojo pero lo necesario para que Anna no sospechara.

Lyserg se seguía revolcando en el piso con la mano en su entre pierna tratando —inutilmente— de calmar su dolor

—Solo quería comprobar una cosa, además no te hagas la santa, tú y yo nos acostamos muchas veces.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! Soy la mejor amiga de tu novia, estúpido.

—Hace tres años no te importó eso y pasamos una noche excelente en mi sofá, en mi cama, en mi coci…

—Estábamos borrachos Lyserg —lo interrumpió, no quería recordar los detalles de esa noche—, y si mal no recuerdo dijimos que lo olvidaríamos.

—Entonces ayúdame —el inglés sonaba desesperado— explícame, ¿Por qué contigo no tuve los problemas que tengo con Anna?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? No soy médico y su vida sexual no me importa, ahora levántate, Anna no puede sospechar nada de lo que pasó aquí.

Pilika se levantó de la cama y de mala gana abrió uno de los cajones del tocador de Anna, sacó una carpeta y se la tiró al inglés

—Ahí están ya cumplí —rio al ver que Lyserg seguía en el piso— y deja de quejarte, sé hombre.

Salió de la alcoba directo a la sala, no quería estar compartiendo oxígeno con el inglés, recogió sus cosas y prácticamente, huyó del apartamento.

—Adiós Anna.

—Espera ¿no nos iremos juntas? —demasiado tarde, Pilika ya había cerrado la puerta, no había duda, esos dos se odiaban.

—Tu amiga me desespera —ignoró el comentario de Lyserg, no tenía ánimos de comenzar una discusión con él, además, aún no entendía el detalle de las maletas.

—Explícame el equipaje, ya te dije, no estoy preparada para que vivamos juntos.

—Tampoco es mi propósito… por ahora —esperó que Anna hablara o se moviera pero no pasó— Como sea, debo viajar a Inglaterra lo más rápido posible, hay problemas y Morphin no pudo sola.

Eso era malo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

—No creo demorarme, tal vez dos o tres semanas, además también iré al médico.

—¿Para qué quieres un doctor? ¿Estás enfermo? —A pesar de todo, Lyserg seguía siendo su novio y le preocupaba todo lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

—Estoy bien, pero ya sabes —bajó la voz— iré a tratar mi… problemilla.

Anna no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa, jamás pensó que Lyserg buscaría ayuda profesional.

—¡Vaya! Esto es un gran paso sin duda.

—Anna lo hago por ti, quiero hacerte feliz, y haré lo que sea para hacerlo.

Eso la dejó sin habla, además los vivaces ojos verdes de él la miraban con extrema ternura ¿cómo iba a terminarle? Ese hombre era el de ensueños, pero ella ya no lo amaba, ya no como antes, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

—Te amo Lyserg —Una mentira muy grande que no sabía por cuánto tiempo mantendría.

—Te amo más —el inglés la besó lentamente disfrutando la sensación, caso contrario a Anna, que simplemente se limitó a responder.

**… … …**

No podía más, llegó a su casa agotada y con mucho sueño, eso de estudiar y trabajar horas extras la estaba acabando mentalmente, para su fortuna Horo-Horo la había invitado a comer, y lo único que quería era dormir, pero como siempre, Pilika le dañó su momento de felicidad.

—Tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte, te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará.

—Recuérdame por qué decidí darte copia de mis llaves.

La Usui se levantó del sofá y entró a la cocina.

—Anna, hoy es sábado, deja de comportarte como si tuvieras ochenta, sal de casa y diviértete, aprovecha que no está Lyserg, quizá te consigas algo mejor.

—Pilika, en verdad aprecio tu ayuda y tu espíritu aventurero, pero no, solo quiero dormir y olvidar mis deudas, además no puedo tener gastos extras.

—¿Nadie ha venido por el cuarto?

—No, ya son tres meses, a este paso tendré que pedir otro préstamo.

—O buscar a tus padres —Anna la miró con ganas de matarla— solo era una broma.

Pilika la conocía muy bien y sabía de antemano que nada le haría cambiar de opinión, no le quedaba de otra, llamaría a Ren, ese idiota no se negaría.

—¿Segura que no quieres ni salir a caminar?

La respuesta de Anna se había quedado en el aire, el citófono de su apartamento estaba sonando.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

Anna miró su reloj de pulso, eran casi las 21:00 nadie —excepto Pilika o Lyserg— le hacía visita a esa hora.

—No, pero quizá el portero necesite algo, contesta por favor.

—Aló, ehmm… sí, no veo por qué no, sí, dígale que suba, gracias.

Anna salió de la cocina con una taza de té en las manos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quería? ¿Recordarme que aún debo la cuota de la administración? Pues que se joda, me pagan hasta el lunes.

—No. Alguien viene por el cuarto.

Anna escupió el pequeño sorbo de té que había bebido

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enloqueciste?! Pilika, es muy tarde, ¿quién quiere mirar un cuarto a esta hora? No, ni en broma, no le abriré la puerta de mi casa a un extraño.

—¿Necesitas el dinero? no me respondas, sé la respuesta, así que, sé amable y cordial, si cuentas con suerte tendrás la solución a tus deudas durmiendo esta noche en ese cuarto vacío.

—Está bien, solo por eso, pero tú recibirás a esa persona, quiero beber mi té tranquila en mi cuarto.

Pilika no contestó, sabía que más que un favor, era prácticamente una orden.

No pasaron 5 minutos cuando el timbre del apartamento de Anna sonó y la Usui corrió a abrir, pero lo que se encontró tras la puerta la dejó sin habla, sin duda sería un gran tormento para Anna.

—Perdón, sé que no son horas para venir por el cuarto, pero en la tarde no había nadie y hasta ahora pude venir ¿interrumpí algo importante?

Pilika estaba como en shock, ¿ella cogiendo con Ren cada vez que podía cuando había un tipo como él suelto en la ciudad? Sin duda, tenía que salir de fiesta más seguido, maldecía la suerte de Anna.

—¿Pilika quién es? ¿Está borracho? ¿Drogado? —Anna iba saliendo del cuarto y se quedó de piedra al ver al sujeto.

—Lo siento, no he dicho mi nombre, mucho gusto soy Yoh Asakura y vengo por el cuarto, no importa el dinero yo lo pago y si se paga por adelantado tampoco tengo problema, me urge tener un techo por los siguientes seis meses y un baño para… ya.

Anna tenía toda su atención puesta en el extraño sujeto, maldecía la situación, sería muy difícil compartir techo con alguien así.

—No creo que haya mucho qué discutir, el cuarto es tuyo ¿Verdad Anna? ¿Anna?

La rubia presentía que ese tal Yoh le traería problemas ¿sería capaz de resistir tanta tentación?

—Creo que tendré que pensarlo. No meteré a cualquier persona a mi casa.

—¿Pensar? —Pilika no entendía ¿qué tenía que pensar Anna?

—Mire, tómese el tiempo que necesite, haga cualquier pregunta, no importa, pero en serio necesito un baño.

—Eso es, usa el baño mientras Anna y yo discutimos tu situación, ¿te parece, rubia?

Pilika no esperó que Anna respondiera, le indicó a Yoh dónde quedaba el baño, mientras ellas se metían a la cocina.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿En serio vas a pensar? Yo pensando que necesitabas salir para distraerte y tu mayor distracción estará aquí.

—Eso no quita que sea un extraño.

—Tienes seis meses para conocerlo, además, Horo y yo vivimos al lado, estaremos pendientes si notamos algo raro, Anna no seas tonta, dale el cuarto.

—Le haré unas cuantas preguntas personales, nada del otro mundo.

—¿Por qué no admites que tienes miedo? Anna por favor, solo te lo quieres coger, no hay de malo en eso —Pilika había dado en el clavo y sacaría el mayor provecho de eso— y estoy segura que no aguantarás, en menos de un mes habrás caído.

—¿Me estás retando? —Pilika cantó bingo en su cabeza.

—Lo llamaría apuesta, pero reto no suena nada mal. Un mes Anna, aguanta 30 días a partir de mañana y seré tu esclava por el resto del año.

Seis meses con Pilika aseando su casa y cocinando no sonaba nada mal.

—Acepto.

Estrecharon sus manos pactando la apuesta.

Cuando salieron de la cocina, Yoh ya estaba en la sala con su equipaje. Anna maldijo a Pilika mil veces en su cabeza.

—Un mes Anna, solo será un mes —se repetía la rubia internamente, ¿en verdad aguantaría tanto?

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hola (:

Sí, ¿lo recuerdan? :D a petición de mi querido público (?) lo re-subí y si lo notaron, está editado :B en verdad no puedo creer lo horrible que escribía hace dos años.

Muchas gracias a todos/as los que me han acompañado en estos más de dos años en FF :3 Este Fic tendrá actualización continua apenas acabe "El heredero" el cual, ya se encuentra en su recta final.

Espero sus review, tanto como espero otra semana santa porque en esta no hice nada :c

En mi perfil están mis redes sociales para que estén al tanto de mis historias ;) tanto fics como originales :D

Para finalizar, el fic va dedicado a dos personas que quiero mucho: a Tati, y mi beta Abril.

GRACIAS CHICAS :'D

Chaos *peace and love*


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman King no es mío.

**EL INQUILINO**

* * *

…

Ni sé lo que me pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidí aceptar la apuesta, pero peor aún ¿por qué dejé que ese extraño se quedara en mi casa? Hombres guapos y tentadores abundaban por la calle, entonces ¿qué tenía de especial Yoh Asakura?

Y a pesar de seguir siendo completamente fiel, la culpa me taladraba la cabeza, no había día en el que Lyserg no me llamara para mantenerme al tanto de todo y lo que más me incomodaba eran sus palabras de amor eterno, ¿en serio no se daba cuenta que esta relación no tenía futuro? En mi vida y en mis planes el inglés no estaba incluido, y sí, suena cruel, pero es la verdad.

Y cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ser peor, aparece algo que te hunde más en la miseria, me atraía Yoh, no de una forma brutal al punto de sentir que me enamoraba, pero el muy imbécil tenía algo más allá del físico y de una risa contagiosa. Y para colmo de males las hormonas no ayudaban mucho en la labor de mantenerme a raya con él, ¿qué necesidad tenía Pilika de contarme sus relaciones con Ren? La muy maldita lo hacía a propósito para tentarme y practicar todas las cosas que no podía hacer con Lyserg.

Y solo han pasado siete días, no sé qué será de mí en los próximos veintitrés.

…

**II. El secreto de mi inquilino**

…

—Toma —Yoh le ofreció un té— has dormido muy poco ¿mucho trabajo?

—En verdad, no es mi trabajo, son mis estudios, mantener una beca no es tan fácil como parece.

—Estudias, trabajas, te mantienes sola, tienes vida social, eres increíble Anna.

Y la rubia casi se derrite al verlo sonreír.

—¿Yoh, cómo llegaste aquí? Hay cuartos libres por todo Tokio, ¿por qué llegaste a mi casa?

—Trabajo para Manta, y somos muy buenos amigos, supo que buscaba un cuarto y aquí estoy; en realidad el mundo es muy pequeño ¿no lo crees?

Anna tuvo que pensar muy bien sus palabras para contestarle a Yoh.

—¿Hablas de Manta Oyamada? ¿El enano de cabezón?

Asakura volvió a reír y las hormonas alborotadas —y necesitadas de la rubia— volvieron a dejarla sin habla.

—Sí, ese enano, nos conocemos de toda la vida y bueno, me negué a quedarme en su casa en estos meses que estaré en Tokio, son unas pequeñas vacaciones mientras vuelvo a Grecia.

En esos días, Anna había indagado un poco la vida del hombre de cabello castaño. Sabía que era arqueólogo y tenía alguno que otro conocimiento de antropología, vivía en Atenas por cuestiones de su trabajo y cada vez que podía iba a Tokio de vacaciones. Sí, una vida tranquila y envidiable, teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía un descanso desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No sabía que eras tan amigo de Manta, nunca te vi por su empresa o en su casa.

¿Desde cuándo el enano tenía _esos _amigos? Tenía que sacar tiempo para reprocharle ese detalle en su oficina.

Anna esperó que Yoh le siguiera la conversación, pero nunca pasó, por el contrario, se habían sumergido en una guerra de miradas en la que la rubia, por supuesto, perdió.

—Perdiste —Yoh marcaba lo obvio.

—Te dejé ganar —Anna Kyoyama nunca aceptaría una derrota. Recogió sus cosas, bebió el té, se despidió del inquilino y salió de la casa; tenía que alejarse de Yoh y de su risa contagiosa.

…

Ren Tao estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando con sumo cuidado una fila de enorme de documentos, no era fácil ser el presidente de la compañía que lo tenía nadando en dinero a él y a su familia; paró un momento, se estiró en su asiento y cogió si celular para revisar los mensajes, uno era de Pilika diciéndole que pasaría por su lugar de trabajo.

Ren sabía lo que eso implicaba. Cerró su computador y ordenó un poco la oficina. Anudó su corbata y volvió al asiento, la Usui llegaría en cualquier momento. Y así fue, Pilika entró a la oficina sin necesidad de ser anunciada, Ren no aguantó las ganas y cual lobo hambriento se arrojó sobre ella, sin embargo, ella lo paró en seco.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Tao?

—¿Intentar besarte?

—Muy astuto, pero no vengo por sexo.

Ren quedó sin habla y siguió el rastro de su amiga por la oficina.

—Pilika, no estoy para bromas.

La Usui tomó asiento en la silla ejecutiva del dueño de la empresa; le gustaba sentirse importante y de paso, fastidiar un poco al chino.

—Yo tampoco, Ren; solo vengo a hacerte una pequeña invitación.

—Si la invitación incluye sexo tienes mi "sí".

—Deja de ser tan básico, Ren. A Horo le aprobaron el crédito para su investigación, saldremos a cenar y tú estás invitado; más te vale ir.

—No puedo esta noche, tengo negocios.

—¿Tus negocios incluyen un casino?

—Empresarios de todo el mundo estarán esta noche reunidos, tengo que ir, es una oportunidad gigante para la empresa, no la pienso desaprovechar.

—Ren, eres su mejor amigo y es el trabajo por el que Horekeu ha trabajado años. Esas estúpidas reuniones no definen nada, ¿me crees imbécil? He estado contigo en varias y lo único que hacen es apostar bienes, qué buen empresario eres.

—¿Esto es por ti o por él? —La confusión se hizo presente en el rostro de Pilika— la forma en que muevo mi dinero no es problema de nadie, además, tú y yo no somos nada, no eres nadie para reprocharme las cosas.

—¿No somos nada?

Ren se dio cuenta de su ¿error? Lo que había dicho no era mentira, sin embargo, la situación en el ambiente había cambiado considerablemente.

—Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y somos solo amigos, ¿no?

Y todas las dudas salieron a flote en su cabeza, en primer lugar ¿qué hacía reclamándole? No era la primera vez que Ren iba al casino cuando todos se reunían para alguna actividad. Segundo, ¿por qué el "solo somos amigos" le estaba afectando tanto? ¿Acaso no era verdad? ¿No eran amigos y ya? Y tercero, ¿por qué el Tao la miraba con cara de culpa?

—Sí. Amigos. Solo amigos.

De manera torpe dejó la silla de Ren y caminó hacia la puerta que el Tao obstruía.

—A la misma hora de siempre, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Ojalá vengas, Horo Horo se pondría feliz, le gusta estar con todos sus amigos, ya lo conoces.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pilika salió de la oficina y la idea de invitarla a almorzar pasó por su cabeza, ¿qué podría perder?

Se asomó por la puerta y la vio solo a unos cuantos metros.

—¡Pilika! —La Usui volteó y los ojos amarillos de Ren la dejaron estática— ¿quieres…—las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

—¿Sí? —¿En verdad lo pediría? ¿La llevaría a almorzar?

—¿Quieres… Manejar con cuidado? El tráfico cada vez está peor en esta ciudad.

—Claro, lo tendré en cuenta.

…

Metió la llave en la puerta del apartamento. A sus 26 años, Anna ya era una mujer independiente —aunque con deudas, cabe aclarar— pero independiente. Salió de casa a los 18 años y prometió no volver y así había sido. Los últimos años que llevaba viviendo los había invertido en estudiar y trabajar y así, de esa manera, se había convertido en lo que era ahora: una ñoña con casa, carro, beca y deudas.

Envidiable su vida.

¿Cómo conoció a Lyserg?

El inglés había llegado a la universidad en un intercambio y casi de inmediato llamó la atención de la rubia. Se hicieron novios y los estudios de Lyserg se trasladaron por completo a Tokio. Más de cuatro años saliendo y la familia de Diethel esperaba la boda, caso contrario a los padres de Anna, pues ellos solo conocían al novio de su única hija por encuentros fugaces en los almacenes de la ciudad o rumores que llegaban a sus oídos.

¿Qué estaba mal con Anna y sus padres?

Todo.

Entró al apartamento con el único fin de dejar sus cosas. Pilika y ella saldrían de compras y luego llegarían al restaurante para celebrar con Horo Horo; solo unos pocos sabían qué tan importante era ese logro para él. Dejó las cosas regadas por alguna parte, se descalzó, su ropa quedó regada por el piso quedando solo en bragas. Todo iba bien, solo que un pequeño detalle volvió a su cabeza: ya no vivía sola.

Yoh había presenciado todo y ahora estaba frente a él desnuda y paralizada.

Bien hecho Anna, muy bien hecho.

—Hola, Annita.

La rubia no pudo responder, la vergüenza y un toque de excitación de sentirse observada por el dueño de sus fantasías sexuales la dejaron inmóvil.

—Yoh…

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —La rubia no sabía dónde meterse, y que el Asakura no despegara sus castaños ojos de cuerpo, no le ayudaban en lo absoluto— o mejor algo para que te cubras, quizá enfermes, hace un poco de frío.

—Iré a ducharme —Anna abandonó la sala en tiempo récord y se encerró en su cuarto. Quería gritar pero no podía; si golpeaba la puerta para bajar un poco sus revoluciones, Yoh se asustaría y correría a auxiliarla, lo cual sería una muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta que su ropa interior delataba excitación y deseo. Necesitaba hacer algo y de manera urgente; no soportaría más tiempo con Yoh en casa.

.

.

.

Jamás una ducha le había tomado tanto tiempo… aunque, fue una ducha y algo más. Su imaginación y excitación lograron mover las manos de Anna a territorios que hace mucho no exploraba, pero a la mierda, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Salió del cuarto completamente vestida y dispuesta a enfrentar a Yoh, además, había sido un accidente y ellos eran adultos, podían lidiar con esto ¿no es así?

—Hice un postre, espero te guste —Yoh salía de la cocina al tiempo que Anna llegaba a la mesa— siento mucho lo de hace un rato, Anna. Si necesitas que entregue el cuarto, lo entenderé— Asakura no hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?

—No seas tonto, no pasa nada, el cuarto sigue siendo tuyo.

—Creí que estabas incómoda.

—Si hubiéramos tenido sexo en el sofá de la sala, créeme, sí estaría muy incómoda.

—No te preocupes por eso. Mientras viva en esta casa, no te tocaré un solo cabello, Anna.

Y al carajo todo, no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse. ¡Ella no era fea! ¡Acaso él no se excitó al verla prácticamente desnuda! ¿Este tipo era de acero?

—Eso lo veremos.

Y de nuevo una guerra de miradas como la de la mañana, solo que esta vez Yoh había perdido.

—Estamos empatados ahora. —Anna terminó el postre y cogió su bolso— ¿saldrás?

—Saldré con Pilika y ya sabes las reglas: no entres a mi cuarto y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana pero, si los vecinos se vienen a quejar, eres hombre muerto, Asakura.

—Entendido, jefa. Que te diviertas.

Anna tenía toda la intención de salir de ahí, pero los ojos de su huésped la tenían al borde la locura. No era normal que un hombre le pareciera tan atractivo, ni siquiera Lyserg le despertaba esa clase de deseo.

—Gracias —Se sentía realmente ridícula, quería huir de su propia casa. Puso la mano en el picaporte y un "espera" de Yoh le hizo dar la vuelta.

Y así estaba la cosa: ella acorralada entre el cuerpo de su inquilino y la puerta y él, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerla pecar y olvidarse que tenía un novio casi al otro lado del mundo.

—Tienes crema aquí —Los suaves dedos del Asakura recorrieron sus labios quitándole el casi imperceptible rastro de comida del rostro. Acto seguido, Yoh lamió esos dedos y sonrió.

Anna casi pudo sentir un orgasmo en ese momento.

—¿Me puedo ir? —Anna hablaba casi en susurro, ella no quería irse.

—Creo que sí, ya estás perfecta para hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasó con el "Mientras viva en esta casa, no te tocaré un solo cabello"? — habló, imitando su voz.

—Mierda —Se alejó de la rubia— lo siento, Anna. Me dejé llevar.

—Olvídalo. Hablamos más tarde. —Por fin Anna estaba fuera de casa.

…

—¡Mierda!

El mayor de los Usui estaba muy concentrado en el laboratorio. Sin duda, el crédito para su investigación era una notica que lo tenía de un excelente humor; tendría muchísimo más trabajo, pero la satisfacción que tenía no era comparable con nada. Volviendo al momento, siempre había sido torpe con los objetos filosos y su dedo cortado era clara muestra de ello.

Damuko entró al laboratorio y lo vio buscando algo con extrema urgencia.

—¿Profesor, le ocurre algo?

Horo se puso nervioso y no le dio la cara.

—Creí que llegarías a las 16

—Ya son las 16, profesor.

—¿Sí? ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes! ¿No crees?

—Profesor, me está asustando, ¡Acaso es sangre lo que veo en su bata!

Horo por fin le dio cara y mostró el dedo cortado. No era nada grave, pero la sangre siempre asusta. Damuko se acercó a él y observó su dedo.

—¿Sabes de medicina?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que no se va a morir por un simple corte.

—Graciosa.

El resto de la tarde pasó de manera agradable para ambos y la alarma del laboratorio indicaba el fin de la jornada.

—Es verdad, profesor.

—¿Qué de todo?

—Lo del tiempo, pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes.

En primer lugar, Horo Horo no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para acercarse a ella y segundo, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

—Me alegra que te diviertas aquí.

—La compañía le abona puntos al lugar.

El Usui estaba cada vez más cerca de su estudiante. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero una adrenalina que jamás había sentido se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

—Damuko.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —Por un momento, el mundo se paralizó en el laboratorio. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y antes de que su alumna pudiera malinterpretar la situación, la explicación llegó llena de palabras incongruentes a la par que retrocedía todos los pasos avanzados— Pilika. Comida. El crédito. Mis amigos. Invitación.

—¿Cómo dijo?

Horo Horo recuperó el rumbo de su cabeza y por fin podía trazar oraciones de manera coherente.

—Pilika y mis amigos van a celebrar que me aprobaron el crédito para la investigación, y tú eres parte de esto, ¿quieres venir?

—Me encantaría —La felicidad que reflejaban los ojos del Usui no tenía explicación— pero no puedo. Ya tengo planes con mi novio para esta noche.

Y Horokeu sintió que un balde lleno de agua fría era vaciado en su cabeza.

…

Anna le brindó la cuarta cerveza de la noche a su amigo de toda la vida.

—Pensé que estabas feliz. Has pasado todo este rato con la cara larga; sí, no estamos todos para celebrar pero al menos agradece el esfuerzo que tu hermana y yo estamos haciendo.

Horekeu recibió la cerveza y de un solo sorbo bebió hasta la mitad.

—Tú no, Anna.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez? El siempre alegre Horokeu Usui tiene una cara de muerte y quiero saber qué pasó. Habla de una buena vez —Lo vio dudar— Pilika está en el baño, aprovecha y cuéntame.

—¿Recuerdas a Damuko?

—¿La asistente adolescente? —Anna abría su octava botella de la noche.

—Tiene 22.

—Como sea, ¿qué ocurre?

—La invité esta noche a la cena.

—¿Dónde sacaste el valor para eso?

—Créeme, mañana me haré pruebas cerebrales para dar con esa respuesta.

Bebieron sus cervezas hasta el fondo y pidieron dos más.

—¿Y por qué lo rechazaron, profesor?

—Porque el novio siempre ganará el partido si el rival es un científico loco.

Y Anna entendió todo.

—Vamos, Horo. Hay muchas chicas en este lugar. ¿Dónde quedó el adolescente aventurero?

—Eso pasó hace más de diez años, ya voy para los treinta; no quiero más aventuras, Anna.

—No te vendría mal desordenarte una noche. Así como tu hermana.

Horo siguió la dirección que tomaban los ojos de Anna y bufó fastidiado.

—Pilika no aprende.

—¿No te molesta?

—Ya es adulta.

Tres sorbos más para cada uno y dos cervezas más para la barra.

—Última cerveza para ti, rubia. No queremos borrachos esta noche.

Anna asintió sin despegar los ojos de Pilika y su acompañante. La conocía muy bien; coquetearía con el chico, intercambiarían números y luego una foto demasiado insinuante que inocentemente iría a parar al buzón de mensajes de Ren. El Tao se pondría celoso y el chico de la noche sería bloqueado de la vida de Pilika Usui.

—Iré por tu hermana —Horo Horo ni se inmutó, Anna rodó los ojos y cuando puso los pies en el suelo para ir a la búsqueda de su amiga un hombre que ella conocía muy bien, entraba en el lugar —creí que el Tao no vendría.

—Horo despegó los ojos de la cerveza y vio al chino atravesando las mesas.

—Con Ren nada se sabe. Iré al baño, quiero irme a casa. Busca a Pilika, si Ren quiere unirse que lo haga.

Anna había cometido un gravísimo error: quitarle los ojos de encima a Ren teniendo en cuenta que Pilika estaba en plan "darle celos al chino por dejarnos plantados" y era demasiado tarde, el Tao estaba a unos cuantos metros de la Usui por lo tanto, tenía que recurrir a su última opción.

—¡Ren! ¡Aquí estoy, Ren! ¡Ven aquí! —Sí. Fingir su ebriedad, lo cual no era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta las diez cervezas que tenía en la cabeza— Cariño, estoy aquí, no me busques más.

Todos los presentes del lugar, incluidos Ren y Pilika clavaron sus ojos en la rubia; lo último que faltaba, cargar con la Kyoyama ebria hasta el edificio. Horo salió del baño y llegó a la barra.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Qué te parece si te quedas con Ren y yo me voy a casa con Pilika?

—No quedamos en eso, Anna.

—Vamos, Horo, te haría bien quedarte y hablar con Ren. —El Usui suspiró, eso era un sí— te veo mañana.

Anna corrió hacia donde estaba Pilika.

—Nos vamos ahora, ignora al Tao. —Pilika estaba aturdida, Ren dijo que no iría, ¿qué hacía en el bar? —Adiós.

Se despidió del acompañante nocturno de la Usui, salieron del bar por la parte de atrás y tomaron el taxi directo al edificio.

—¿Ren lo notó?

—Deja eso. Mañana lo sabremos.

El recorrido del taxi se sintió lento. Por ahora, solo quedaba dormir. Llegaron al piso y se despidieron en la puerta del apartamento de Pilika.

—¿No quieres dormir esta noche en mi casa?

—No, ni de broma te dañaré una noche con Yoh Asakura. Deberías aprovechar que estás ligeramente ebria, así te sueltas un poco y olvidas al príncipe verde.

—No vuelvo invitarte a mi casa —Ni de broma le contaría el incidente de la tarde— hasta mañana.

Anna sacó la llave del bolso y abrió la puerta, eran casi las dos de la mañana, seguramente Yoh ya estaba en su quinto sueño; entró, encendió la luz y la imagen que su cabeza estaba recreando jamás la sacaría de sus pensamientos: Yoh Asakura, el hombre más jodidamente sexy que había visto en su vida estaba sin camisa debajo de otro hombre que lo tocaba de una manera nada delicada.

Debió verlo venir; Yoh Asakura era gay.

* * *

Continuará.

Hola, terrícolas. SPAM de Geki en FF, *hacen fiesta todos sus seguidores* *ya no le queda ninguno* *llora* Me lo merezco de todos modos. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, un abrazo a todos.

Por cierto, no sé si respondí a todos los reviews del cap pasado, si no es así, lo lamento mucho, pero los leí todos y no tengo cómo agradecerlos todos sus comentarios, son los mejores (L)


	3. Chapter 3

Shaman King no es mío.

**EL INQUILINO. **

**…**

Cuando Manta me mandó la dirección del apartamento de la rubia supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Por supuesto conocía a Anna, al menos sabía quién era ella. El único detalle es que habían pasado diez años **y **en esa época ella no era la más agraciada, por lo que supuse que seguiría de esa manera, además, Manta, había sido muy claro al decir que seguía siendo la misma orgullosa, engreída e inteligente de siempre. Sí, lo correcto.

Sin embargo, la vida nos odia a todos ¿verdad? Anna era la mujer más sexy que había visto en mis últimos 28 años de vida, ¿por qué no siguió siendo la fea de la escuela?

Y ahora, por si fuera poco, está frente a mí, en bragas y en silencio.

¡Vamos, Yoh! Recuerda que eres gay o al menos eso pienso, eso intento creer.

**…**

**III. Vamos por partes. **

**…**

—¿Cómo carajos me encontraste, Ryu?

—No seas ingrato, Yoh, Japón no está tan cerca como pensaba.

—¿Qué haces acá, Ryu?

—Vine a buscarte.

—Eso es evidente, ¿pero por qué?

—No es lo mismo sin ti. Nada es igual sin ti.

Vamos por partes. Yo era muy hombre hace algunos años, incluso estuve casado 3 años y mi vida era maravillosa, ¿qué pasó? Mi esposa me había abandonado. Solo había dejado una miserable carta diciendo que tenía un amante y que se iba. ¿Qué vino después? Mujeres, apuestas y alcohol.

¿Cómo conocí a Ryu?

Grecia.

En mi última visita y harto de la vida y de las mujeres —y aprovechando que nadie me conocía— salí a un bar gay. Fatal error.

Ryu era un acosador de primera y abiertamente homosexual; empezó a buscarme y a perseguirme. Conseguía mis números y mis direcciones. Harto me tenía.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué quieres? —Le respondí en una de las tantas llamadas que me hizo.

—Una cita.

Accedí.

Otro error.

¿Cuántos errores he cometido en la vida, Señor?

Pensaba que con esa cita bastaría, que me dejaría en paz y yo seguiría con mi vida de promiscuo responsable.

Error número mil.

Ryu había corrido el rumor de que éramos novios y que nos casaríamos en los próximos meses. Tuve que pasar por infinidad de cosas para probar que él y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos pero yo era el nuevo en el lugar, el enamorado de Ryu, llevaba las de perder.

Ah, y Ryu era el dueño de las excavaciones y uno de los hombres más poderosos de Grecia. Había perdido sin tan siquiera empezar a jugar.

Hice oídos sordos e ignoré todo, solo me dedicaba a mi trabajo. Durante unas semanas duré encerrado en los laboratorios examinando las muestras y haciendo las diversas investigaciones. Cuando por fin terminé, cogí mis maletas y Japón me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Solo se lo comenté a Manta. Mi mejor amigo y contador de mi dinero que siempre estuvo al tanto de todo, le di muchos dolores de cabeza y varios inconvenientes más, por eso me negué a quedarme en su casa.

—Ryu, estás enfermo.

—Y tú eres mi única cura, Yoh.

—Ryu, voy a demandarte y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—Qué bonito apartamento has comprado —Dijo el hombre ignorando por completo mis palabras— ¿Cuánto te costó? ¿Las habitaciones son amplias? Será un buen lugar para nosotros dos y nuestros hijos.

Uno, dos, tres…

—¡Te largas! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

—¡Espera! ¡Solo quiero hablar!

Examiné el interior del apartamento y sabía que no era una buena idea.

—Ven, vamos a comer y nada de insinuaciones, Ryu.

La cena fue amena, casi ni parecía el loco acosador griego que estuvo detrás de mí por un año. Sin embargo, ¿mencioné que tiene un pequeño problema con la bebida?

Tuve que traerlo al apartamento y cuidar de él. Lo dejé en el sofá y por el calor del infierno que hacía esa noche, opté por quitarle la camisa. Casi vomito al ver ese montón de pelo. Fui a mi cuarto y me cambié, adiós pantalón, hola torso perfectamente tonificado.

Pasaron unas horas y Ryu empezó a moverse en el sofá. Minutos después yo estaba a su lado con un vaso de agua y varias pastillas.

—Tienes que irte a un hotel, no puedes quedarte aquí —Le dije al verlo de pie y medianamente recompuesto. Gracias a Dios ya tenía puesta su camisa.

—No tengo hotel, ¿vas a dejar que tu buen amigo Ryu se aloje en un lugar desconocido en esta ciudad tan grande?

—Ehmm, sí, lo haré. —Obvio lo haría, ni de riesgo lo dejaría quedarse en casa y más teniendo en cuenta que me quiero coger a la verdadera dueña del lugar— Debes irte ahora, Ryu. Para siempre. Olvídame, por el bien de todos.

Lo vi hacer pucheros.

—Está bien —suspiré cuando lo escuché hablar— pero, ¿me darías un abrazo, Yoh?

¿Un abrazo? Bien, eso era sencillo.

Lo sencillo, no obstante, no fui quitármelo de encima cuando caímos sobre el sofá. Y tampoco fue sencillo cuando Anna presenció la escena.

—Perdón —dijo la rubia— Creí que esas cosas las harías en tu cuarto, Yoh.

—¡No! —como pude logré quitármelo de encima y enfrentarla— no es lo que parece —Venga, Yoh, ¿no podías decir algo menos cliché?

—Con permiso. Hasta nunca, amorcito —Ryu recogió sus zapatos y salió como alma llevada por el diablo.

—Voy a mi cuarto.

—¡Anna, espera! —Y de nuevo la acorralé, pero esta vez contra la pared— Déjame explicarte.

—¿Explicar que eres gay? Vamos, Yoh. Es algo normal, es más, era obvio, se te notaba.

—¿Notarse? —Anna me empujó suavemente y casi gemí cuando sus manos tocaron mi torso— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira no te preocupes, solo haz esas cosas en tu cama y no en mis cosas. Buenas noches.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de la sala y mentalmente, haciendo la lista de cuántos errores había cometido en mi vida. Muy bien cerebro, muy bien.

**Continuará. **

Capítulo re corto que explica el final del anterior. Volví, bitches, para quedarme. Nos estamos leyendo.  
Por cierto, ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS, SON LO MÁXIMO!


	4. Chapter 4

Shaman King no es mío.

**EL INQUILINO.**

…

**IV. PRUEBAS**

…

—¡Es gay! ¡¿Me escuchaste?¡ ¡Yoh Asakura es gay!

Pilika había llegado a la oficina de la rubia tan rápido como el tráfico se lo había permitido.

—Pues hazlo hombre —respondió con simpleza— vamos Anna, no eres fea, saca a flote tus encantos.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Es gay!

—Eso ya me lo has dicho.

La rubia se desesperó.

—La apuesta está cancelada.

—¿Qué? Que sea gay no te hace inmune a querer tenerlo en tu cama, a mí no estafes, rubiecita.

—¿Crees que podré verlo de igual manera ahora que sé lo que es?

—Solo quedan 20 días, no caigas, Anna.

…

**IV. Acercamientos. **

…

Y obvio Anna lo veía de igual manera: su cuerpo perfecto, su sonrisa contagiosa y ese maldito cabello tan bien cuidado, la hacían derretirse cada mañana que iba por su café matutino.

—Anna, has pasado estos días evitándome, en serio déjame explicarte.

La rubia suspiró, ella no quería explicaciones.

—Yoh, eres gay, no hay problema, créeme —Intentó salir de la cocina pero su inquilino no la dejó— ¿te gusta encerrarme entre tu cuerpo y la pared?

—Esta es la única forma de que me escuches.

Y Anna perdió, esta vez Yoh fue más allá y sentía la presión del cuerpo de él, Pilika iba a obtener su merecida victoria si eso seguía así.

—Habla —Casi no le sale la voz, estaba perdida y derrotada.

—No lo soy —vio la confusión en los ojos de la rubia y especificó más— no soy gay.

—¿Y lo de la otra noche?

—Es una historia larga.

Y Anna no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sentía cómo Yoh la presionaba más hacia la pared y que sus ojos miraban fijamente sus labios.

—¿Me la vas a contar?

—¿Es necesario?

—Necesito pruebas.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy gay?

Anna sintió el grito de victoria de todas sus hormonas sexuales, ¿en verdad pasaría? A la mierda la apuesta, lo deseaba.

Yoh se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Sígueme.

Casi hipnotizada, Anna se dejó llevar por Yoh.

…

—¿Pasa algo, Lyserg?

—Anna no responde, no hemos hablado en tres días.

—Debe estar trabajando, sabes lo obsesiva y perfeccionista que es —Lyserg asintió y siguió revisando sus documentos— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Fausto ya está en la sala.

—Morphin, si deseo casarme con Anna debo saber qué está pasando con mi cuerpo.

—¿Y si los resultados no son favorables?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo, puede que sea algo permanente ¿cómo lidiarás con es?

—Soy rico, Morphin. Nada es imposible para el dinero.

—Ni tan rico, ya ves el problema por el que pasan las empresas. No peques de soberbio de, Lyserg.

—Cállate, solo traes cosas negativas a esta casa.

Fausto entró a la oficina de Lyserg y automáticamente el ambiente cambió, ¿en serio era un doctor confiable?

—No me gusta que me hagan esperar ¿Quién es el enfermo?

Lyserg se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Morphin

—¿No conseguiste a un doctor normal?

—Fausto es el mejor médico de Alemania, no tenemos por qué temer.

Ambos tragaron saliva cuando el hombre rubio se puso sus guantes de látex y estiró los dedos.

—Empecemos el examen.

…

—Vamos Ren, déjame explicarte.

—¿Explicarme qué?

—Lo que pasó en el bar.

Ren se puso tenso. Una cosa era ver las fotos que llegaban a su buzón y otra era ver a Pilika coqueteando con alguien más. Sin embargo, había algo peor, ¿por qué se sentía mal y por qué ella le quería dar explicaciones? No tenía sentido, su relación se basaba en encuentros casuales y favores sin importancia. Dialogaban todos los días y siempre participaban en las reuniones familiares del otro. Hacían una excelente pareja a la vista de todos, incluso, alguna vez su padre le dijo que esa mujer sería la ideal para un Tao y Horo, por su parte, en medio de unas copas, le había confesado que el hombre adecuado para su hermano era él. Pero todo estaba mal, ninguno quería algo serio y comprometedor.

—Olvídate de eso. No tenemos ningún compromiso. Solo recuerda que tenemos exclusividad.

—Ren no seas idiota, sabes que solo me gusta hacerlo contigo.

El ego del Tao se infló y Pilika soltó un par de maldiciones.

—¿Solo conmigo? ¿Estás segura? —Ren había encontrado la salida a ese momento incómodo— ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?

Ella sabía lo que Ren quería y aunque nunca se había negado, sentía que no era un buen momento para seguir las insinuaciones de él.

—Ren estoy hablando en serio. Necesitamos aclarar las cosas.

El chino se vio frustrado y suspiró.

—¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche?

—Perfecto. ¿Nos vemos donde siempre?

—¿Qué te parece si te recojo? Horo estará en el laboratorio hasta el amanecer, no hay riesgos de nada.

Pilika afirmó, arreglaron un par de detalles más y colgaron.

…

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde y ya quería volver a casa. Le faltaba dictar dos clases más y se había comprometido a adelantar pruebas y análisis en el laboratorio; volver a su apartamento no era una opción.

Damuko entró a su oficina y él intentó ocultar los paquetes de papas que estaban sobre su escritorio.

—No se preocupe, profesor. A esta hora hace hambre.

Horo intentó sonreír y le hizo señas con su mano para que se sentara.

—¿Vienes a alguna asesoría?

—No realmente.

—¿Alguna pregunta sobre el laboratorio?

—Tampoco.

—¿Tu tesis?

—No es nada referente a lo académico, profesor.

—¿Entonces?

—Vengo a hacerle una invitación.

—¿Invitación? —Horo se aflojó la corbata y empezó a mostrarse nervioso— Dame más detalles.

—Mi padre presentará sus obras en un museo el siguiente fin de semana. Él es escultor. Me gustaría que mi familia lo conociera, profesor.

—Sigo sin entender ¿no te traerá problemas con tu novio?

Damuko desvió la mirada y quedó viendo un punto muerto de la pared.

—Terminamos hace unos días. No habrá ningún problema.

Horo gritó de la alegría —internamente, claro está— Damuko estaba libre y él tenía una oportunidad para demostrarle que era más que un loco científico amante de la botánica.

—Allá estaré.

…

Anna estaba perdida, su ropa interior mojada y sus ojos en algún punto de la espalda de Yoh.

—¿Cómo vas a demostrarme que no eres gay?

Entraron al cuarto de él, cerraron la puerta y el Asakura le dio la cara.

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación, Annita.

Anna suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba esperando los labios de Yoh sobre los suyos pero nunca los sintió, por el contrario, una corriente de aire le dio la bienvenida. El Asakura había abierto la ventana y luego se había agachado a buscar algo en sus cajones. Sacó un álbum de fotos bastante desgastado, se sentó en la cama y golpeó con su palma el colchón.

Anna entendió y se sentó a su lado. Yoh abrió el libro y las imágenes de una boda se revelaron.

—Estuve casado hace algunos años. Era la mujer de mis sueños y estuvimos juntos cinco años.

Anna no podía hablar. Conocer el pasado de Yoh no estaba en sus planes, por lo menos no en los de corto plazo.

—Fueron tres años de feliz matrimonio.

—¿Y … qué pasó?

—Me abandonó. Ahora está viviendo en Noruega con su nuevo esposo. —Yoh notó que Anna estaba pasmada y decidió seguir— Anna no soy gay. Ryu es un demente que conocí en Grecia… no te pienso negar que estuve en rodeado de varios hombres atractivos y que quise intentarlo con alguno, pero siempre me detenía. Soy muy hombre, puedes estar segura de eso.

—Casado…

—¿No me ves con traje y corbata? —Yoh intentaba bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

—No te veo como un hombre comprometido.

—Bueno, cuando llega la persona indicada para tu vida, automáticamente cambias de perspectiva.

—¿Aún la amas?

—Era mi amiga, Anna, me dolió que no confiara en mí y recurriera a la infidelidad. Nunca más nos volvimos a ver —Yoh volteó a verla y sabía que era respuesta no era la indicada para la pregunta— No, ya no. Actualmente tengo otros intereses.

Algo dentro de Anna reaccionó, por un momento deseó ser el nuevo interés de su inquilino y, aprovechando el momento de intimidad, se acercó más a él hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

—¿Y cuáles son esos intereses?

—Hacer un doctorado. —Yoh se levantó de la cama y algo dentro de Anna hizo "plop"— Te convencí de que soy no gay, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Anna sin ninguna emoción— es muy claro que no lo eres.

—¿Todo será como antes?

—Sí,sí, supongo que sí.

Yoh sonrió y casi que por inercia la abrazó.

—Se te hará tarde. Haré tu desayuno.

Yoh salió del cuarto y Anna bufó fastidiada. Ganar la apuesta sería pan comido.

…

**Continuará. **

Holissssss… volví con más aburrimiento (¿) ¡Os quiero!  
Recuerden que sus review son mi alimento (L)


End file.
